


Secret

by arohawrites



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Full Moon, Full Shift Werewolves, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin Fluff, M/M, Other, Werewolf!Bin, Wolf Instincts, Wolf blood, Wolf!Bin, binu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2020-11-01 11:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20814122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arohawrites/pseuds/arohawrites
Summary: He pulled Eunwoo up and led him in the living room. "Sit there and for the goodness of the world, don't do anything stupid" Bin scolded.Eunwoo can't help but burrow his head. Bin is not usually like this. He kept reminding himself.





	1. Chapter 1

Eunwoo found Bin in their room, _pacing back and forth like an animal first time in a cage._

He wouldn't want to describe his roommate in that manner but that's how he sees him.

  
_"What should I do?"_ Bin kept murmuring but the words won't get to Eunwoo.

  
"Binnie?" he called. The man's shoulder jolted, he didn't even notice that Eunwoo already arrived.

  
"Huh?" Bin responded seconds later, he's obviously preoccupied with whatever bothering him.

  
"Are you okay? Something wrong with classes?" Eunwoo asked.

He already knew that Bin will never tell anything to him, but he kept asking, _every single time._

  
"Nothing, I'll cook dinner" just how Eunwoo predicted.

  
Moon Bin exited their room.

Bin hardly volunteered in cooking so Eunwoo assumes that it's the first excuse that went on his mind.

  
He sighed and sat on his bed, Eunwoo only met Bin six months ago but he already got his pattern.

They're studying at the same university and end up sharing an apartment so they can cut off each other's expenses.

  
Eunwoo didn't plan to live with someone _(especially when there's only one bedroom available and your roommate is inhumanly attractive)._

He has a huge crush on his roommate but he swore that he'll keep it to himself.

  
But who wouldn't like someone as Bin?

He's the kindest guy he ever met, compassionate to everything that he does and did Eunwoo already mentioned that Bin is inhumanly attractive? Because yes, he really is.

  
The thing is, Bin is obviously hiding something from him. It always happen once a month, he'll be inattentive and moody.

Bin yelled at him the first month and he almost cried in front of him.

_Eunwoo simply asked a question!_

  
Bin didn't go home that day and came back the next day. Bin apologized profusely to him which made Eunwoo more curious.

  
It always happen without fail. His attitude would suddenly change, he'll be gone for a night then comes back the next day as if nothing happened.

He tried asking him but it would always be a change of topic until Eunwoo eventually got used to it.

He's still dying to know the reason behind Bin's actions but Eunwoo won't step out of his boundaries, _after all,_ they're just roommates.

  
Eunwoo came out after changing clothes, he saw Bin still busy cooking. He went inside the kitchen and helped him set the table.

  
"What the?!" Bin exclaimed.

The plate slipped on Eunwoo's hand and a loud crash is heard in the kitchen.

  
"Sorry, I'll clean it" Bin's mood change might be contagious because Eunwoo is not on his right mind too.

  
He mindlessly picked up the shards from the shattered plate.

"Ah!" His finger jerked up, letting go of the piece of shard that cut his finger.

  
"_Damn_" Bin cursed under his breath.

_Why would Eunwoo do this to him, why now?_

  
He pulled Eunwoo up and led him in the living room. "Sit there and for the goodness of the world, don't do anything stupid" Bin scolded.

  
Eunwoo can't help but burrow his head. _Bin is not usually like this._ He kept reminding himself.

  
Bin came back with a first aid kit.

He took Eunwoo's bleeding finger and rubbed the cotton with disinfectant to clean his wound.

  
Eunwoo flinched and bit his lower lip in pain. Bin sighed and gently brought Eunwoo's wounded finger near his lips and blew air in the wounded area.

Finally, Bin picked up a band-aid and applied it to Eunwoo's finger.

  
"Stay here, I'll call you when the food is ready" Bin simply said and left without notice.

Eunwoo is most thankful that Bin finally left because he can feel his face and ears heating up!

  
**_Bin did that!_** He's screaming inside.

  
They ate in silence after the little incident, "Right, I forgot to mention that I won't be here tomorrow. My mother wanted me to go home this weekend, I'll be back Sunday night"

  
Bin's mood lit up as he heard Eunwoo's words.

"Really?" Bin asked. Eunwoo didn't know why he's being hurt with Bin's sudden enthusiasm.

  
"Yeah, I'll leave tomorrow morning" Eunwoo added impassively.

  
\--

  
Bin breathed in relief. Eunwoo saved him more than he can know.

  
He's lucky to find a roommate that can endure his excessive mood change.

He's trying hard to control himself during the forthcoming of the full moon but his wolf couldn't contain its thrill, making his senses all sensitive.

  
Bin hates it when he ends up pouring all of his frustration to Eunwoo.

He remembered Eunwoo's expression when he accidentally yelled at him months ago and he doesn't want that to happen ever again.

  
He's panicking earlier because the forest where he stays during the full moon is now claimed to be private property by some rich person and now, he has nowhere to go.

  
He's been living like this for the past five years.

_They all thought that he's human, they thought that he didn't took after his mother who died to give birth to a hybrid like him. _

Bin and his father managed to keep his secret but he's on his own now that he's away to study.

He doesn't know where he would go for the next months but at least, he got a month spared with Eunwoo leaving their apartment.

Hopefully, he wouldn't rip anything into pieces in their house tomorrow night.

  
\--

  
Eunwoo woke up early for his trip, Bin is still sleeping on his bed like the usual.

He wanted to wake him up and tell him that he's leaving but Bin looked so happy when he heard that he's leaving so might as well leave without notice.

  
He knows that he's being petty for being annoyed but he can't help it. He's hurt and Bin wouldn't care less if he leaves anyway.

  
Bin woke up as he heard Eunwoo moving around.

"You're already leaving?" Bin asked, rubbing his sleep off.

  
Eunwoo is surprised that he managed to wake Bin up since he sleeps like a log.

_Did he made so much noise because he's annoyed?_

  
"Yes" Eunwoo answered with a straight face, he's still sulky.

  
"Be careful on your way and... I didn't get to say thank you last night so, thank you" Bin's words are casually spoken, but it made Eunwoo's heart crazy.

  
"W-wait, you're thanking me? For what?" Eunwoo is curious, what did he do last night for Bin to thank him?

  
"Just...thank you for keeping up with me" Bin answered, not making any eye contact.

  
"Okay, I'll leave now" Eunwoo quickly ended the conversation.

_He's officially confused because of Bin._

  
Night came and Bin started to become more and more anxious.

The transition hurts like hell, but he needs to be quiet as possible or else the neighbors would report and he'll be exposed within seconds.

  
It's his second time to transform with people around him. The first time is when his wolf awakened and then now.

He always chooses to be left alone in the woods during full moon where he would be free to be himself.

  
He hates that he has to keep secrets. Bin hates the fact that people would be scared when they found out that he's not human.

  
_His wolf is part of himself, he's different but not a monster._

Moon Bin gasped when he felt the pain coursing through every vein in his body.

  
_It's starting._

  
He wanted to scream, the first minutes are the most painful but he has to endure it...

  
He couldn't help but heave a deep growl, his senses are all heightened and the loud noises and different scents are making his reasoning fuzzy.

  
Moments later and his eyes are already changed. He can also feel his fangs poking in his lips, his claws digging through the bed sheet.

He knew it, he's nearing his transition as the full moon is also on the verge of its peak.

He's ready to give in, not until he caught a familiar scent approaching the place.

  
"Eunwoo!" He exclaimed but it was too late to hide.

  
Eunwoo opened their apartment, he couldn't believe his mother messed up with the dates!

He ended up going home because his parents and brother are on vacation and would arrive on Monday.

  
The lights in the living room are all dead so maybe Bin is already asleep...

  
He quickly trashed the idea when he saw that the lights are still open in their room.

Eunwoo casually opened the door and entered.

  
"Binnie?!" Eunwoo is surprised by what he saw.

  
"Go away!" Bin blurted out.

He's in the verge of his transition and his wolf is screaming to pounce at Eunwoo as soon as he stepped in the room.

  
Eunwoo is frozen in his position.

  
The first thing that he noticed is Bin's hair, It's silver, almost white. Eunwoo's gaze went to Bin's eyes, his eyes are glowing blue.

  
Bin snarled and that's when It finally sinked in to Eunwoo.

_His roommate is not human._

"Is this what you've been hiding from me?" Eunwoo took a step forward.

  
Bin is using all of his willpower to stop the transition and Eunwoo nearing him is not helpful at all.

  
Eunwoo took another step and Bin's thread of control finally snapped.

He advanced towards Eunwoo, pushed him in the bed and towered over him. Bin growled and Eunwoo can only close his eyes.

  
He doesn't know why he took those steps forward, he doesn't know why he kept going when Bin clearly told him to go.

  
He expected to get killed but no pain followed, the weight from Bin was slowly removed.

  
He opened his eyes and saw a white wolf standing at the side of the bed. It's his first time seeing a wolf but Eunwoo's sure that it's the most beautiful wolf he would ever see.

  
Eunwoo got out from the bed and knelt in front of Bin's wolf form to level him.

  
"You're beautiful" Eunwoo mumbled.

He should be scared, he should be running away but he knows that he doesn't have the reason to.

  
Eunwoo wouldn't utter a word after that, he gently run his hands in Bin's thick fur and Bin simply let him.

  
He never felt so eased in his current form, _no_, he never felt this comfortable in his whole life.

  
They just stayed in that position without saying any words.

  
Eunwoo slowly felt his eyes giving up. Bin felt it and cuddled him, permitting Eunwoo to lean on him like a soft pillow.

Both of them are aware that nothing is going to be the same after that night but they let go of all the worries and _slowly_, fell into deep slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “My wolf told me that you’re our… mate” Eunwoo’s brow furrowed in confusion.
> 
> “What is that supposed to mean?” Eunwoo asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The oneshot received so much love in here and this little continuation is my thank you gift :)

—-

Eunwoo woke up with a bearable weight on his torso. His mind quickly supplied the answers before he could even ask.

_Bin is not human…_

And Bin is currently embracing him tight from behind, his arms are enveloped on his torso and it made Eunwoo’s face heat up upon realization.

“Bin-ah” He called to wake him but the man simply groaned and nuzzled comfortably on his neck. Eunwoo wanted to explode, he can feel Bin’s relaxed breathing on his neck.

“Binnie” He attempted to wake Bin again.

“Uhmm?” Bin groaned but responded anyway.

“Please let go of me. I can’t breathe” It’s the truth, he can’t breathe, not because Bin is suffocating him but because his heart is beating so fast.

Bin opened his eyes and his mind buffered, his whole body is still aching from the transition last night. He wanted to sleep more but Eunwoo’s bothering him from his peaceful slumber.

“Bin, I really can’t breathe” Eunwoo repeated, taking all possible attempts to get away before he dies from a heart attack. Bin surveyed his surroundings, he loudly gasped and let go of Eunwoo as if he got scalded.

“Sorry” Bin is standing beside the bed, all flustered.

“Damn, I’m going to be late!” Eunwoo exclaimed after looking at the time, he got up with panic.

“Let’s talk later after class. I can’t be late to this class, sorry” Eunwoo spoke fast and ran in the bathroom.

Bin sighed, how could he mess up everything?

_Idiot_

A familiar voice rang in his head but he ignored it, he has to go to class too. He’ll think about what he would do later.

Bin rode the bus and silently sat at the very last row. The scenes last night kept replaying on his mind, he saw his wolf form, but instead of running, instead of being afraid; he went to him. Eunwoo called him beautiful. He remembered how comfortable he was on Eunwoo’s arms and more importantly, his wolf told him something right before the transition.

_Our_ _mate_

His wolf never talked to him, he tried communicating to it numerous times but the wolf refuses to talk. Not until last night. His wolf keeps repeating that Eunwoo is their mate and randomly comments on things.

_Tell him_

Bin bit his lower lip, how could he tell him? Eunwoo is human. Would he understand?

Bin keeps on asking himself and his wolf. Bin constantly asks his father about the mate bond after he knew about his real identity and his father would always say that it is the most beautiful feeling in the world, knowing your soul mate.

Meanwhile, Eunwoo managed to attend his class on time but he couldn’t give his full concentration on the lectures. He keeps on thinking about Bin, he hopes Bin is not offended when he suddenly escaped the scene.

–

Classes ended, Bin quickly got out of the room and head on his way to the next building where Eunwoo’s department is in. He doesn’t need to ask where he is because Bin can locate him through his scent. He wanted to talk to him as soon as possible.

Bin spotted him with his colleagues just outside of a classroom, they were talking about eating out as a celebration for a classmate’s birthday. Bin is about to approach Eunwoo but something halted his steps, one his companion which looks younger than them is clinging on Eunwoo’s arms. He can smell the scent of adoration from the younger man.

His hand automatically formed into fist, wave of rage is quickly clouding his reasoning.

“Bin?” Eunwoo’s voice made Bin stop from walking away.

“Hyung who is he?” The tall guy who keeps on clinging on Eunwoo whispered to one of Eunwoo’s classmate.

Bin has no choice but to swallow his anger and face Eunwoo. Eunwoo wanted to ask why he suddenly walked away but Sanha talked first.

“Hello Moon Bin Sunbae!” Sanha greeted gleefully.

“Ah, this is Sanha, one of the juniors in this department. Bin, my roommate” Eunwoo introduced. Sanha gave a wave and a small bow but Bin is not in a good mood to smile.

“I’ll… just talk to you later” Bin quickly excused himself before he acts out of his mind and break someone’s arm.

He walked straight without looking back, his mind is clouded in anger. His wolf is enraged too, it wanted to lash out because of jealousy.

Jealousy… he’s jealous, but when did he gain such right?

He entered the first comfort room which is fully unoccupied and closed the main door. The mirror showed Bin that his eyes are already glowing blue, he growled deep on his throat. He needs to control himself, or he’ll be exposed in any second.

“Bin” He got startled, he’s too focused on calming himself that he didn’t noticed Eunwoo’s arrival and he wanted to smack himself for not locking the door.

“Are you okay?” Eunwoo asked. Bin’s eyes are like last night.

“Sorry” Bin shifted his gaze, he acted rudely on impulse. He didn’t mean it but it’s still rude, after all, he doesn’t have any right to get angry just because he knew about the bond.

“Let’s go home” Eunwoo smiled and it made Bin’s inside serene. His wolf calmed down too.

They went home together, both of them doesn’t know how to open a proper conversation so the whole ride is just quiet and awkward.

“So…” Eunwoo started, they are currently in the living room. They have been there for 5 minutes straight without talking.

“Sorry if I scared you last night, I didn’t want to do it here but I got no choice because the forest that I go to got closed.” Bin also started.

“How did you became… you know. If you don’t mind” Eunwoo asked, he’s dead curious since the beginning.

“My kind is called wolfbloods, my father is a human and my mother is a wolfblood. Having an offspring from a human and wolfblood is really rare so my mom paid the price for conceiving me. She died giving birth at me. My father thought I was a normal human but five years ago, my wolf is… awaken. I transform during full moons every month. It’s also the reason of my mood swings, I’m very sorry about that”

_Tell him about the bond_

His wolf impatiently ordered but Bin did his best to suppress his wolf at the moment.

Eunwoo is surprised, he didn’t know Bin’s mother is already dead. Bin doesn’t open up to him in the past. Eunwoo took a deep breath and evaluated on whether he should ask more.

“What happened earlier?” He managed to ask. Bin bit his lip.

“It doesn’t usually happen, my wolf acting up, I mean.” His wolf complained on why it’s the only one blamed but Bin ignored him again. “My wolf doesn’t communicate to me at all, it’s usually dormant after full moons not until last night” Bin continued.

Eunwoo’s eyes widened, “Is it because of me? Is it angry to me?”

“No! It’s not like that. My wolf actually told me something about you last night…” Bin trailed off again but his wolf is already yelling him to continue.

“What is it?” Eunwoo asked, wanting Bin to continue what he is supposed to say.

“My wolf told me that you’re our… mate” Eunwoo’s brow furrowed in confusion.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Eunwoo asked.

_Love_

“My kind has stronger senses than humans so we can sense who our mates are, our soul mate” Bin supplied, trying hard to explain the situation when it is also confusing for him.

“Mates have unbreakable bonds, their true love”

Eunwoo blushed with Bin’s remarks. He liked Bin but things are so fast for him. So what would happen now that Bin realized that they’re soul mates? Would it change anything?

“Do you like me?” Bin is startled by Eunwoo’s question. He’s also confused, Eunwoo is kind to him, he is the first human aside from his father that saw his wolf form and accepted him. He is comfortable with Eunwoo even before but… Does he have any feelings for Eunwoo?

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and reaching up to here! Tell me your thoughts about the story and as usual, hit kudos if you think the story deserves it!💕💕💕

**Author's Note:**

> Hello *waves* so this is a story I made to give more justice to wolf Bin since the story of [Legal Escape](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19663462) (You can go check it out if you're curious!) is really short.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> As usual, hit kudos if you think the story deserves it and comment if you have anything to say. Thoughts, criticism, or screaming are all welcome🤣
> 
> If you want to talk about random things, you can find me on [@arohawrites](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/arohawrites) on tumblr where I also post astro prompts that may also spark your interest in writing!
> 
> Love lots💕💕


End file.
